Thrall
Ork | creature = Humanoid | level = ?? (Boss) | character = Wróżbita (WC3); Wojownik, Uzdrowiciel, Mistrz ostrzy, Szaman (WRPG), Gladiator (Wiedza) | affiliation = Horde, klan Lodowego Wilka, Orgrimmar | faction = Horde | occupation = Wódz Wojenny Hordy, Władca Durotaru, Wódz Orgrimmaru | location = Ostoja Grommasha, Orgimmar lub Koloseum Krzyżowców, Lodowa Korona | status = Żyje | health = 5,578,000 | relatives = Durotan i Draka (rodzice) Garad i Geyah (dziadkowie ze strony ojca) Kelkar i Zuura (dziadkowie ze strony matki) Rhakish (pradziadek ze strony matki), Taretha Foxton (przyrodnia siostra) | mentors = Orgrim Doomhammer (mentor, przyjaciel i poprzedni wódz wojenny), Drek'Thar (szamański mentor), Grom Hellscream ("starszy brat"), Aedelas Blackmoore (dawny właściciel), Sierżant (dawny nauczyciel sztuki gladiatorskiej) | companions = Snowsong (wilczy towarzysz), nienazwany czarny wilk (warcraft 3) }} Thrall (pierwsze imię Go'el), syn Durotana (urodzony 2 lata po otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu), jest wodzem wojennym odbudowanej w duchu szamanistycznym Hordy i władcą czerwonej krainy Durotar w Kalimdorze. W World of Warcraft jest on przywódcą frakcyjnym poziomu ?? (Boss) przebywającym w Fortecy Grommasha w Dolinie Mądrości w orkowej stolicy Orgrimmar, jak również wewnątrz lochu w Twierdzy Durnholde w instancji Stare Pogórze Hillsbradzkie. Czasami go również można spotkać w fortecy Mag'har w Garadarze w Nagrandzie. Mówi on głosem Chrisa Metzena w Warcrafcie III i World of Warcraft. W niewydanej grze Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans był on dubbingowany przez Clancy'ego Browna (znanego z serii Nieśmiertelny). Biografia Młodość Thrall jest synem Durotana, dawnego wodza klanu Lodowego Wilka oraz jego kobiety Draki, którego pierwotne imię brzmiało Go'el. Jako dziecko został odnaleziony pośród zakrwawionych trupów swoich rodziców przez Aedelasa Blackmoore'a, dowódzy obozów internowania, w których byli przetrzymywani orkowie po Drugiej Wojnie. Blackmoore nadał mu imię "Thrall", które to słowo jest innym określeniem niewolnika w mowie ludzi. Blackmoore zabrał młodzika ze sobą do swego zamku, Fortecy Durnholde, gdzie wychował go na gladiatora - odznaczającego się dzikością orka, lecz również strategicznym intelektem człowieka. Był on wychowywany i uczony przez ludzką kobietę, zaprzyjaźnił się również z jej córką, Tarethą Foxton. Thrall okazał być się pojętnym uczniem i niezrównanym wojownikiem. Był sprytny, szybki i duży, nawet jak na standardy orka. Jednakże krzywdzące razy Blackmoore'a, który szafował nimi bardzo hojnie, rozpoczęły budzić w młodym orku gniew. Taretha rozpoczęła pisać do niego listy i w tajemnicy przysyłała do jego klatki książki, a Thrall jej odpisywał. W pewnym momencie zwierzył się, że pragnie uciec. Taretha wywołała zamieszanie na zamku, dzięki któremu Thrall mógł uciec ze swojej celi niezauważony. Spotkali się w jaskini na zewnątrz fortecy, gdzie Taretha wręczyła mu ekwipunek i zapasy. Następnie Thrall odszedł z Durnholde z nadzieją nie zobaczenia już nigdy tego miejsca. Jednakże Thrall został osaczony i zabrany do obozu internowania prowadzonego przez majora Lorina Remkę. To tam spotkał starego orka z płonącymi czerwonymi oczami imieniem Kelgar, który opowiedział mu o skażeniu Gul'dana i o tym, że dawne drogi były o wiele lepsze dla Hordy. Powiedział mu również, że jedyną osobą wciąż próbującą przezwyciężyć skażenie jest niepokonany Grom Hellscream, wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni. Gdy inny ork poinformował Thralla, że Blackmoore przybył do obozu w poszukiwaniu uciekiniera, Thrall po raz kolejny zbiegł i udał się na poszukiwanie Groma Hellscreama. Orkowie thumb|Thrall w Warcraft III Po odnalezieniu wodza i dowiedzeniu swojej przydatności, Hellscream wziął Thralla pod swoje skrzydla, ucząc mowy orków oraz mówiąc mu, że, sądząc po postrzępionym ubraniu, które Thrall miał w plecaku, że jest on częścią wygnanego klanu Lodowego Wilka. Po spędzeniu pewnego czasu z Hellscreamem, Thrall zdecydował się odejść i wyruszyć na poszukiwanie swoich korzeni w Górach Alterac. Od śmierci z wyczerpania podczas wspinaczki uratowały Thralla Lodowe Wilki i zabrały do swego obozu. Tam spotkał się on z Drek'Tharem, który powiedział mu, że jest on synem wodza Lodowych Wilków. Po odnalezieniu swego miejsca w klanie, Drek'Thar nauczył Thralla dawnych dróg Hordy, jeszcze sprzed skażenia, a krótko potem Thrall stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem klanu. Lodowy wilk imieniem Śnieżna Pieśń wybrał Thralla na swego towarzysza. Było to w czasie, gdy został on odesłany przez Drek'Thara i znalazł się w spokojnym miejscu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Tam miał on przejść swoją inicjację. W jednym z najważniejszych doznań duchowych swego życia, Thrall zaprzyjaźnił się z duchami Ziemi, Powietrza, Ognia, Wody i Dziczy. Tak oto stał się pierwszym nowym szamanem od czasu skażenia Hordy przez Gul'dana. Powrócił do obozu jako nowy ork i stał się w pełni świadomy dawnych dróg szamana i swego klanu, stawiając czoła swojej roli jako syna wodza. Była to ważna chwila, gdyż Thrall był pierwszym szamanem zaakceptowanym przez duchy od czasu Drek'Thara. To nie tylko oznaczało, że Thrall został wybrany, by być jednym z najwspanialszych szamanów w orczej historii, lecz również stanowiło omen, że duchy ostatecznie wybaczyły rasie orków alians z mocami demonów. Thrall stał się pierwszym z nowej generacji szamanów. Krótko potem do obozu zawitał obcy wędrowiec. Początkowo Thrall rozmawiał z nim po przyjacielsku, jednak przybysz wzbudził w nim gniew, oskarżając Lodowe Wilki o krycie się w górach. W gniewie i orczej dumie rosnącej w nim, Thrall poinformował obcego, że przyłączy się do Hellscreama oraz Wojennej Pieśni, by oblec obozy internowania. Przybysz określił Hellscreama jako "opanowanego przez demony marzyciela" i stwierdził, że ludzie nie są warci, by z nimi walczyć. Wyprowadzony z równowagi Thrall wyzwał obcego na pojedynek. Przybysz odrzucił swój płaszcz i odslonił dobrze dopasowaną czarną zbroję płytową i potężny młot bojowy. Po krótkiej, lecz brutalnej walce, Thrall rozbroił przeciwnika, jednak został powstrzymany od zabicia go przez swoich pobratymców. Wtedy przybysz się wreszcie przedstawił jako Orgrim Doomhammer - Wojenny Wódz Hordy. Drek'Thar dostarczył mu wiadomość o powrocie syna Durotana. Wódz Wojenny zdecydował się sprowokować Thralla do walki, by przekonać się, czy modlitwy Drek'Thara były warte - i były. Thrall nie tylko był w stanie stawić czoła sile Doomhammera, lecz również go pokonał - rzecz, która cześniej udała się tylko jednej osobie...ojcu Thralla. Wyzwolenie thumb|Thrall w czasach [[Third War|Trzeciej Wojny]] Doomhammer uczynił Thralla swoim adiutantem i przedstawił strategię oswobodzenia obozowisk. Zgodnie z tym planem, Thrall przedostał się w przebraniu do wewnątrz obozów jako jeden z pogrążonych w letargu, złamanych więźniów, by tam uczynić pokaz swych szamańskich zdolności. Gdy pogrążeni w rozpaczy orkowie się odrodzili i przypomnieli sobie swoje dziedzictwo, szybko opanowali obozy. Taktyka ta sprawdziła się w stosunku do trzech pierwszych więzień. W czwartym Thrall został łatwo zidentyfikowany, więc trzeba było użyć siły i mocy szamańskich Thralla, by oswobodzić obóz. Piąty był jeszcze lepiej przygotowany - rycerze z Durnholde stacjonowali we wszystkich pozostałych obozach, więc w każdym zaatakowanym obozie orkowie napotykali się na silny opór. Podczas oblężenia jednego z nich, obecnie jest to przyczółek Hordy w Hammerfall na Wyżynach Arathiańskich, Doomhammer został zabity, przebity od tyłu przez lancę rycerza. Ostatnimi siłami przekazał on Thrallowi swą czarną zbroję i młot bojowy, jak również nazwał go Wodzem Wojennym Hordy. Pierwszym krokiem Thralla jako Wodza Wojennego był atak na Durnholde, by zniszczyć cały system obozów internowania. W tajemnicy spotkał się z Tarethą, prosząc ją o opuszczenie twierdzy wraz ze swą rodziną, lecz ta odmówiła wierząc, że nie dojdzie do bitwy. Przerażony Blackmoore odkrył jej zniknięcie (jakiś czas wcześniej poślubił ją, z czego Taretha nigdy nie była szczęśliwa). Gdy Thrall stanął u bram Durnholde z Hordą za swymi plecami, spotkał się z pijanym Blackmoorem, prosząc o pokojowe negocjacje, by zapobiec niepotrzebnemu rozlewowi krwi. Blackmoore był targany emocjami - od fascynacji wzrostem mocy Thralla przez gniew z powodu jego żądań po żal z powodu zdrady. Prosząc jeszcze raz Blackmoore'a o poddanie, by uniknąć śmierci, pan na Durnholde dał mu odpowiedź... rzucając odciętą głowę Tarethy Foxton krzycząc, że tak się rozprawia ze zdrajcami. Thralla owładnęły gniew i żal, a żywioły emanowały jego furią. Wydał rozkaz do ataku. Podczas oblężenia, Thrall dogonił Blackmoore'a w tajemnym tunelu i rzucił miecz pod nogi zdradzieckiego człowieka. Blackmoore dostatecznie już wytrzeźwiał, by stawić czoła Wodzowi Wojennemu - który chciał dać Blackmoore'owi możliwość obrony - lecz zamiast walki próbował się tłumaczyć i prosił Thralla o pomoc w rozbiciu Sojuszu. Gniew Wodza Wojennego z powodu losu Tarethy przełamał wszystie bariery i rzucił się on na człowieka. Leżąc w kałuży własnej krwi, pan na Durnholde wyraził swą dumę z tego, kim Thrall się stał - kim uczynił go Blackmoore...lub przynajmniej tak uważał. Thrall opuścił walący się zamek i odnalazł tryumfujących orków. Odnalazł adiutanta Blackmoore'a, lorda Karramyna Langstona, by przekazał wiadomość swoim preceptorom: wszyscy pozostali w niewoli orkowie mieli zostać uwolnieni i mieli dostać ziemię na swój użytek. Jeśli Sojusz spełni ich warunki - oni nie będą go niepokoić i powitają z radością współpracę i handel. Jeśli Sojusz zdecyduje się walczyć, stworzy sobie przeciwnika, z którym nigdy jeszcze nie miał doczynienia, przy którym Horda prowadzona przez czarnoksiężników stałaby się pokorna jak owieczka. Następnie opuścił Durnholde, pozwalając Sierżantowi, swemu dawnemu nauczycielowi, i innym ludziom odejść bez przeszkód. Gdy ludzie się oddalili, Thrall wezwał ducha Ziemi, by zniszczyć fortecę, a później poprowadzić swój lud do wolności. Później Thrall skomponował lok'vadnod ("pieśń o bohaterze"), by upamiętnić poświęcenie Tarethy. Podróż do Kalimdoru Thrall i Grom spędzili wiele czasu na zbieraniu rozproszonych orków w szeregi nowej Hordy. Jakiś czas później, gdy Thrall z małym oddziałem stacjonował na Wyżynach Arathiańskich, doznał dziwnego snu. Zobaczył ścierające się armie i ogień spadający z nieba oraz głos, który ostrzegał go przed wydarzeniami, które nadejdą. Gdy się obudził, zorientował się, że to nie był sen, lecz wizja zesłana przez tajemniczego Proroka, który enigmatycznie wyjaśnił, że nie jest tym, na kogo wygląda, że zawiódł niegdyś ludzkość i że jedyna nadzieja dla orków to opuszczenie Lordaeron i popłynięcie na zachód do Kalimdoru, gdzie mieli napotkać swoje przeznaczenie. Thrall zebrał Hordę, przygotował się do podróży przez Wielkie Morze. Okazało się, że Grom został pojmany przez ludzi, a Thrall szybko ruszył mu na pomoc. Wtedy Hellscream wpadł na pomysł, by zdobyć okręty, by mogli opuścić ziemie ludzi na zawsze. Z przygotowaną Hordą ukradli statki i wyruszyli przez Wielkie Morze do Kalimdoru. Exodus Hordy thumb|Wódz Wojenny Thrall W połowie drogi do Kalimdoru, okręty Thralla wpłynęły w potężną burzę niedaleko Malstromu i były zmuszone szukać schronienia na małej wyspie. Tam orkowie spotkali przywódcę trolli Sen'jina, który powiedział im o plemieniu murloków i przyczółku ludzi, z którego atakowano jego osadę w nocy i za dnia. Bojąc się o bezpieczeństwo Hordy i trollów z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, Thrall i jego wojownicy najechali bazę ludzi, by odkryć, że stacjonujący tam arcymag miałza zadanie utrzymywać murloków w zatoce. Gdy orkowie i ludzie starli sięw walce, tajemnicze stworzenia poszukiwały ofiary do swych rytuałów. Thrall został uwięziony wewnątrz ognistego lochu murloków. Od siedzącego z nim w celi trollowego łowcy głów dowiedział się, że murlokowie planują poświęcić ich obu morskiej wiedźmie. Na szczęście, mimo że murlokowie byli dziwnie zaawansowni technicznie, nie zdawali sobie sprawy z umiejętności szamańskich Thralla, dzięki którym Wodzowi Wojennemu udało się uciec i uwolnić swoich wojowników. Trolle doniosły, że Sen'jin nie przebywał w celach - został zabrany jako pierwsza ofiara. Thrall ruszył do ołtarza, lecz został zmuszony oglądać potworny rytuał, podczas którego murlokowy czarownik zabił Sen'jina. Wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami zabił trzech murlokowych strażników podtrzymujących magiczną barierę odcinającą ich od drogi ucieczki, jednak dla przywódcy trolli było już za późno. Umierający Sen'jin podzielił się z Thrallem wizją - że poprowadzi Mroczną Włócznię do wielkości i chwały. Gdy przywódca umarł, Thrall zaoferował pozostałym trollom miejsce w Hordzie w podzięce za dobroć, jaką powitały orków. Uciekając z jaskini, Thrall natknął się na Morską Wiedźmę. Była ona owładnięta rządzą zemsty za zniszczenie jej ołtarza i zabicie wyznawców. Nałożyła na Wodza Wojennego klątwę, że on i wszyscy jego towarzysze zostaną pochłonięci przez morze. Po powrocie do obozu, Thrall zobaczył, że jego statki srodze ucierpiały podczas burzy i nie są jeszcze gotowe do drogi. Zobaczył również, że wulkan na wyspie szykuje siędo erupcji. W tym samym czasie Morska Wiedźma wysłała na Thralla oddziały murloków. Dzięki wsparciu trolli, Horda była w stanie odpierać najeźdźców na tyle długo, by dokończyć niezbędnych napraw i uciec, zanim wulkan wybuchnął. Klątwa Morskiej Wiedźmy mogła się wypełnić, zależnie od tego, jak daleko ta wyspa leżała od Kalimdoru - wiadomo, że flota Thralla roztrzaskała się o skały. Uznaje się, że inne klany, między innymi klan Hellscreama, nie były pośród tych złapanych przez burzę i zaprowadzonych na wyspę. Kalimdor Statki zostały zniszczone, a wielu uciekinierów z Azeroth nigdy nie dotarło do brzegów Kalimdoru. Klany się rozproszyły, a Thrall rozpoczął powolny marsz wzdłuż wybrzeża, zbierając orków i trolli, których napotykał po drodze. Jednakże nigdzie nie było widać śladu Groma. Na nowej ziemi spotkali wiele dziwnych stworzeń, spośród których najbardziej brutalni byli centaurzy, szczególnie w stosunku do taurenów. Gdy Thrall walczył z grupą centaurów, która atakowała taurenów, został nieoczekiwanie powitany przez Cairne'a Bloodhoofa, wodza plemienia Krwawego Kopyta. Zadziwiony szorstkim, lecz nobliwym obyciem orków, Cairne zaoferował się pomóc im odnaleźć przeznaczenie. Thrall opowiedział Cairne'owi o armii centaurów podążającej na północ i szybko wyruszyli, gdyż wieś Cairne'a była w niebezpieczeństwie. Oddziały Thralla podążyły za nimi, gdzie pomogły w obronie wsi przed centaurami. Odkąd centaurzy wybili całą zwierzynę łowną w krainie, plemię Krwawego Kopyta było zmuszone opuścić swoje domy i udać się do Mulgore, gdzie mieli nadzieję uniknąć śmierci głodowej. Cairne zgodził się wyjawić miejsce przebywania Wyroczni, która mogłaby pomóc orkom w ich poszukiwaniach, jeśli ci będą chronili karawanę taurenów zmierzającą do Mulgore. Thrall zgodził się na te warunki i pomógł taurenom w ich długiej podróży, chroniąc ich samych oraz potężne bestie kodo, których używali za wierzchowce i zwierzęta juczne. Cairne opowiedział Thrallowi o tajemniczej Wyroczni ze Szczytu Kamiennego Szponu, która mogła pomóc odnaleźć im przeznaczenie na tych tajemniczych ziemiach. Thrall, zadowolony z zawiązanej nowej przyjaźni na obcej ziemi, podziękował wylewnie Cairne'wi i opuścił sojuszników. thumb Gdy Thrall przybył do bazy u stóp Szczytu Kamiennego Szponu, natknął się na Groma Hellscreama i klan Wojennej Pieśni wojujących z ludźmi pod dowództwem Jainy Proudmoore. Jej oddziały zagrodziły większość przejścia wiodącego w góry i Thrall podejrzewał, że wynajęcie kilku goblinów, by przewieźli go w góry na zeppelinach pozwoli ominąć wszelkie umocnienia. Jednakże gdy Thrall próbował w ukryciu przekraść się poza linię wroga, niecierpliwy Hellscream niespodziewanie zaatakował ludzi, którzy odpowiedzieli atakiem na siły Thralla. Wódz Wojenny był zmuszony ugasić ich gniew poprzez zniszczenie bazy ludzi, by wreszcie ostatecznie zdobyć zeppeliny. Thrall starł się z Gromem, jednakże Hellscream stwierdził, że "prawdziwy wojownik" walczyłby z ludźmi bez chwili wytchnienia, zamiast przekradania się, by uniknąć bitwy. Thrall, zaniepokojony rządzą krwi Groma, która mogła doprowadzić tylko do kłopotów, rozkazał swemu przyjacielowi i jego klanowi pozostać za Cienistą Doliną, odczas gdy sam podążył w góry. Grom niechętnie się zgodził. Thrall wyruszył w góry, gdzie ponownie natknął się na Cairne'a. Jednakże nie udałoby mu się dostać na szczyt bez wsparcia powietrznego. Tak więc Cairne zasugerował, by sprzymierzyć się z mieszkającymi w pobliżu wywernami. Były one pod kontrolą okrutnych harpii, które jednak zostały pokonane po krótkiej bitwie, a wdzięczne wywerny przyłączyły się do Thralla i Hordy. Z ich pomocą Thrall zniszczył ostatnie posterunki ludzi broniące dostępu do Szczytu i wszedł w czeluście góry. Thrall i Cairne rozdzielili się i przeszukiwali jaskinie na własną rękę. Po długim czasie, odnaleźli komnatę Wyroczni, lecz napotkali tam rónież Jainę Proudmoore. Już szykowali się do bitwy, gdy Wyrocznia się pojawiła i przedstawiła się jako Prorok, którego spotkał Thrall i Jaina w Lordaeron. Opowiedział on o skażeniu Groma i o tym, że orkowie muszą się sprzymierzyć z ludźmi, inaczej wszyscy zginą. Thrall się niechętnie zgodził na ten sojusz, zdesperowany by uratować Groma. Przełamanie Klątwy Krwi thumb|Thrall i Grom stawiają czola Mannorothowi Powrócili oni na Sawannę, gdzie napotkali Groma dowodzącego skażonym klanem Wojennej Pieśni i ruszyli przeciwko niemu, gdy rozpoczęła się demoniczna inwazja na Kalimdor. Wywiązała się epicka bitwa pomiędzy Wodzem Wojennym a siłami Hellscreama, w której poległo wielu dzielnych wojowników. Thrall, dzięki pomocy Cairne'a, wyrąbał sobie drogę przez zastępy skażonych orków, by wrescie stanąć twarzą w twarz z wodzem Wojennej Pieśni. Hellscream podpuszczał Thralla mówiąc, że demony nie splugawiły orków siłą, lecz wodzowie z własnej woli zdecydowali się wypić demonią krew. Napełniony gniewem i szałem z powodu zdrady, Thrall rzucił się na swego dawnego przyjaciela i obaj starli się w pojedynku. Po długiej i desperackiej potyczce, Thrallowi udało się uwięzić esencję Groma w Klejnocie Duszy i powrócić do Rytualnego Kręgu, gdzie, dzięki kombinacji magii orków i ludzi, zerwano więzi łączące Groma z demonami. Grom, uświadamiając sobie, co zrobił, był zdruzgotany, lecz Thrall natychmiast wyruszył, by stawić czoła Mannorothowi w kanionie poznaczonym upadającymi infernalami. Thrall rzucił się do ostatniej bitwy z Mannorothem, jednak szybko został unieszkodliwiony i prawdopodobnie by zginął, gdyby Grom nie zebrał resztki sił i zadał okrutnego ciosu demonowi, rozbijając jego pancerz i wbijając topór głęboko w podbrzusze Pana Otchłani. Była to dostateczna rana, by zabić Mannorotha, jednakże eksplodująca energia uderzyła z całą mocą w Groma. Wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni został śmiertelnie ranny. Gdy demoniczna, czerwona mgiełka uniosła się z oczu Groma i jego towarzyszy, zmarł on bohaterską śmiercią. Bitwa o Górę Hyjal Thrall i Jaina powrócili do Cienistej Doliny, lecz natknęli się tam na nowe zagrożenie. Podczas próby założenia nowego osiedla zaatakowały ich nocne elfy, wściekłe za zabicie Cenariusa. Demony i nieumarli, orkowie, ludzie i nocne elfy walczyli każdy z każdym o przetrwanie do czasu, gdy Thrall doznał wizji, która nakazała mu zaprowadzić Jainę do zagajnika u podnóża Góry Hyjal. Tam spotkali się oni z przywódcami Strażników, Tyrande Whisperwind i Malfurionem Stormrage. Zaskoczyło ich spotkanie w tym samym miejscu i czasie, do czasu aż Prorok pojawił się po raz kolejny, przedstawiając się jako Medivh, Ostatni Strażnik. Przekonał on ich, że muszą zjednoczyć się przeciwko Legionowi, inaczej z pewnością zostaną szybko wymordowani. Mimo że nie było to łatwe, Tyrande i Malfurion przystali na ten plan i zjednoczyli się przeciwko Archimonde'owi i jego oddziałom demonicznych i nieumarłych popleczników. Trzy rasy broniły wspólnie Nordrassilu i Góry Hyjal dzięki trzem umocnionym bazom na drodze ku szczytowi, starając się spowolnić marsz Archimonde'a, dopóki nocne elfy nie zastawią pułapki. Gdy Archimonde dotarł do bazy Thralla stwierdził, iż orkowie nie byli warci zainteresowania. thrall odpowiedział, że ważne jest tu i teraz i to, że jego ludzie są wolni, po czym zaatakował, zadając okrutne obrażenia Archimonde'owi, zanim Jaina go teleportowała. Założenie Orgrimmaru thumb Po zwycięstwie u stóp Góry Hyjal i pokonaniu Płonącego Legionu, Thrall zebrał swoich ludzi i zdecydował się poszukać miejsca do osiedlenia pośród surowych, pięknych krain Sawanny. Założył Durotar, nazywając krainę na cześć swego bohaterskiego ojca. Stolicą uczynił Orgrimmar, miasto nazwane na cześć Orgrima Doomhammera. Po wielu miesiącach wytężonej pracy wszystko zaczęło się układać. Orkowie rozwijali się w Durotarze, taureni odeszli do Mulgore, a trolle osiedliły się na Wyspach Echowych, jak również w niewielkiej osadzie na wybrzeżu Durotaru, nazywając ją na cześć Sen'jina, swego utraconego przywódcy. Krótko potem Thralla odwiedził Rexxar, Mok'Nathal, który próbował ocalić thrallowego zwiadowcę Mogrina z rąk grupy quilboarów, lecz mógł jedynie dostarczyć jego wiadomość. Thrall przeczytał ją uważnie, zasmucony śmiercią Mogrina i powitał Rexxara w swym nowym królestwie. Rexxar rozważał pozostanie z nim, jednak stwierdził, że musi sobie zapracować na gościnę. Thrall na to przystał, wysyłając go do wielu mieszkańców Orgrimmaru, by ten mógł im pomóc. Poprosił rownież Rokhana, trollowego łowcę cieni, by pomógł Rexxarowi. Do tej dwójki krótko potem dołączył wędrujący pandareński browarnik imieniem Chen Stormstout, który poszukiwał składników do swego nowego dekoktu. Gdy Rexxar pomógł mu zdobyć składniki, Chen zdecydował się pozostać z nim i trollem w nadziei odbycia wielu przygod. Thrall tymczasem przebywał w Orgrimmarze, nadzorując budowę miasta. Rexxar dzielnie wypełniał swoje zadania i Thrall zaczął czuć respekt wobec pana bestii. Jednakże niedługo przyniósł on wieści o ludziach zbierających się na wybrzeżu Durotaru. Thrall był zaniepokojony, gdyż sądził, że traktat, który zawarł z Jainą, zapobiegnie takim sytuacjom. Po kilku incydentach z udziałem wrogich ludzi, Thrall zażądał spotkania na szczycie z Jainą. Rexxar poprosił, by mógł się nań udać w miejsce Wodza Wojennego, wyczuwając pułapkę. Niechętnie, ale Thrall się zgodził. "Emisariusze" nie byli zainteresowani rozmową i bezskutecznie próbowali zabić Rexxara i jego przyjaciół po wyrażeniu zniesmaczenia, że sam Thrall nie przybył na swoją śmierć. Rexxar powrócił i opowiedział Thrallowi o zajściu. Nie chcący wierzyć, że jest to sprawka Jainy Thrall przygotował list, który Rexxar miał w tajemnicy dostarczyć do Theramore, by ta osobiście stawiła się na rozmowę. Tylko spotkaniem twarzą w twarz mogli oni zapobiec kolejnej wojnie między dwiema rasami. Po uzyskaniu od Rexxara wiadomości, że admirał Proudmoore przybył i szykuje się do wyruszenia na orków, Thrall zdecydował, że jedyną drogą zapobieżenia kolejnej wojnie będzie prewencyjne zaatakowanie bazy admirała i zabicie go. Dzięki pomocy Rexxara, Thrall pozyskał pomoc dawnego przyjaciela Cairne'a i jego taurenów, jak również ogrów z plemienia Kamiennej Maczugi. Gdy trwały przygotowania do zbrojnej wyprawy na Theramore, Thrall dostał wieści, że wyspa została otoczona przez blokadę ze statków tak silną, że nie było szans na przebicie się. Thrall był sfrustrowany tymi wieściami. W tym czasie Jaina się doń teleportowała zapewniając, że przybywa w pokoju. Nie wiedziała nic o planach swego ojca i nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Thrall jej uwierzył, jednak stwierdził, że poczynania jej ojca mogą przyczynić się do zniszczenia Durotaru i że jedynym sposobem na zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa nowego państwa jest zabicie Daelina. Jaina to zrozumiała i zaoferowała swą pomoc, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać śmierć jej ojca. Zdradziła Thrallowi miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się niedaleka goblińska stocznia, która mogłaby zaopatrzyć go w statki zdolne przebić blokadę. Błagała Thralla, by starał się oszczędzać jej ludzi w nadchodzącej bitwie; nawet jeśli byli oni na rozkazach jej ojca, była to jedyna rodzina, jaka jej została po upadku Lordaeron. Thrall dał jej słowo, że spróbuje powstrzymać rozlew krwi i poradził Jainie, by udała się w bezpieczne miejsce, gdy rozpocznie się walka. Dzięki goblińskim statkom siły Thralla przebiły się na wyspę Theramore i zaatakowały żołnierzy Proudmoore'a. Rexxar, Rokhan, Chen i Cairne wyrąbali sobie drogę prosto do admirała i ruszyli do walki z nim. Przed końcem bitwy, Thrall próbował przekonać admirała, że ta Horda jest inna niż ta, z którą walczył wiele lat temu, że nie widzi ona interesu w podboju i mordowaniu. Proudmoore się wściekł oskarżając Thralla o ludobójstwo, o zniszczenie Stormwind i Lordaeron, w którym zginęły niezliczone zastępy ludzi. Złożył ponurą przysięgę, że nigdy nie zaprzestanie walki z orkami, więc Rexxar był zmuszony go zabić, jak to przewidział Thrall. Gdy Daelin Proudmoore poległ, Rexxar zarządził koniec bitwy i nakazał oddziałom ludzi się poddać. Jaina padła na kolana przy ciele ojca pytając, dlaczego nie słuchał. Rexxar próbował zmniejszyć ból czarodziejki mówiąc, że ponad wszystkim jej ojciec był dumnym wojownikiem i jako taki powinien zostać zapamiętany. Thrall oznajmił, że Horda nie żywi urazy do ocalałych ludzi i że mogą oni opuścić Theramore w pokoju. Następnie zabrał swoje oddziały z powrotem do Durotaru, pozostawiając Jainę w żałobie. Wdzięczny za wszystko, co Rexxar uczynił, Thrall zaprosił Mok'Nathala do osiedlenia się w Durotarze. Ten uprzejmie odmówił, mówiąc, że woli wędrować, a jego miejsce jest w dziczy. Jednak obiecał, że będzie częścią Hordy i że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie potrzebna jego pomoc, znajdzie się tam, gdzie jest ona wymagana. Tak więc Thrall pożegnał Rexxara i powrócił do budowania Durotaru. Od tej chwili wszystko szło dobrze. Krąg Nienawiści Minęły trzy lata, podczas których Orgrimmar znacznie się rozrósł. Jednakże seria pomniejszych incydentów pomiędzy orkami z Durotaru i ludźmi z Theramore stanowiła zagrożenie dla stabilizacji w całym regionie. Thrall i Jaina starali się utrzymać pokój, jednakże Horda wyrwała się spod kontroli, gdy starszy wojownik Burx zebrał armię orków i trolli, którą pokierował na Północną Strażnicę, którą admirał Proudmoore używał do swych wypadów, z zamiarem jej zburzenia. Jednakże gdy rozgorzała bitwa, Jaina skontaktowała się z Thrallem z wieściami, że Burx pracował dla orczej komórki kultu Płonącego Ostrza. Wściekły, że orkowie znów zwracają się ku Legionowi (demon Zmodlor pociągał za sznurki w kulcie), Thrall natychmiast nakazał zakończyć bitwę (z pewną widowiskową pomocą Duchów) i zdemaskował Burxa. Gdy wojownik protestował twierdząc, że działa dla interesu Hordy, Thrall zmiażdżył mu czaszkę za pomocą Młota Zagłady. Te wydarzenia skłoniły Jainę i Thralla do spisania oficjalnego traktatu między Hordą a Przymierzem. Mimo wzrostu napięć w ostatnich latach, zaprzestano niebezpiecznych incydentów osłabiając, lecz nie niszcząc w zupełności, krąg nienawiści. Obecnie Thrall przebywa w swoim pałacu znajdującym się w Dolinie Mądrości w Orgrimmarze. Mimo pokonania Płonącego Legionu i starego Proudmoore'a, jego życie dalekie jest od nudy. Zagrożenia z zewnątrz dla Durotaru, jak również napięcia wewnątrz jego oddziału każą mu nieustannie być czujnym. Powrót do Draenoru thumb|Thrall w Nagrandzie Frakcja orków, nietknięta przez demoniczne skażenie, wciąż zamieszkuje Outland. Ci orkowie nazywają sami siebie Mag'har i rekrutują sięz wielu klanów, które nie zgodziły się przyłączyć do oddziałów fel orków Magtheridona i okazują się być absolutnie nie tknięci przez skażenie zasiane przez Kil'jaedena. Po dowiedzeniu się o nich, Thrall natychmiast zaplanował podróż do Outland i nawiązanie kontaktu z Mag'har. Jednakże jego doradcy zasugerowali mu dokładne przygotowanie, by nie zosawić Orgrimmaru i reszty orków odsłoniętymi na atak. Później Thrall pojawia się na krótko w Outland, gdzie spotyka się ze swoją babką Geyah i opowiada Garroshowi Hellscreamowi historię bohaterskiej śmierci jego ojca Groma, która zakończyła Klątwę Krwi. Podczas tego spotkania, Wielka Matka Geyah zdradziła Thrallowi jego prawdziwe imię: Go'el, syn Durotana - prawowity wódz Lodowych Wilków. Przed Inwazją Króla Lisza W wydarzeniu rozpoczynającym się 10 listopada 2008 roku, 3 dni przed wydaniem Wrath of the Lich King, Thrall spotyka się z Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Garroshem Hellscreamem, Starszym Wodzem Saurfangiem i Starszym Aptekarzem Putressem w Orgrimmarze, by przedyskutować, co począć z Plagą. Garrosh chce natychmiast zabrać armie Hordy do Northrend, by zaatakować tam Plagę. Thrall, po konsultacji z Saurfangiem i Duchami zdecydował się na bardziej ostrożną drogę: wysłanie oddziału zwiadowczego na zamarznięty kontynent przed wysłaniem regularnych oddziałów, jak również spotkanie z Jainą Proudmoore, by przekonać się, co planuje Przymierze w kwestii zagrożenia ze strony Króla Lisza. Rozgniewany Garrosh wyzywa Thralla na pojedynek w Kręgu Chwały, by rozwiązać ten konflikt. Dwóch orków walczy ze sobą przez pewien czas, do czasu aż Garrosh zdaje się uzyskiwać przewagę. Szykuje się do spacyfikowania Thralla, lecz pojedynek zakłócił Herold Króla Lisza, wróżący upadek Orgrimmaru. Krótko potem miasto zostaje zaatakowane przez niezliczone zastępy plugastw i jaszczurów mrozu. Thrall i Garrosh ramię w ramię opuszczają krąg, lecz Thrall zapewnia młodego Hellscreama, że dokończą swoją "rozmowę" później. Thrall i Garrosh poprowadzili Hordę podczas odparcia ataku Plagi, dzięki pomocy Saurfanga i Sylvanas. Gdy rozprawiono się z bezpośrednim zagrożeniem, Garrosh prosi o zezwolenie na udanie się do Northrend. Thrall się zgodził i rozkazał Saurfangowi rozpocząć przygotowania do wojny. Złamany Pokój Gdy połączone siły Hordy i Przymierza przygotowywały się do ataku na Angrathar Bramę Przekleństwa, w Podziemnym Mieście wybuchło powstanie. Varimathras i podległe mu hordy demonów opanowały miasto mordując wszystkich tych, którzy zdecydowali się nie podporządkować ich mrocznej władzy. Sylvanas niemal nie została również zabita, jednak udało jej się uciec z grupą lojalnych Opuszczonych, z którą uciekła do Orgrimmaru. Wraz z Thrallem postanowili nie dopuścić, by upiorni władcy zyskali przyczółek na ziemiach Hordy i zaplanowali błyskawiczny kontratak. Podczas narady przybyła Jaina Proudmoore z okropnymi wieściami: po śmierci Bolvara Fordragona, Varian Wrynn rozkazał atak na Podziemne Miasto, by doprowadzić mordercę Fordragona, Starszego Aptekarza Putressa, przed oblicze sprawiedliwości i odbić Lordaeron dla Przymierza. Thrall wraz z Sylvanas i Vol'jinem poprowadzili atak na Podziemne Miasto, by je odbić. Po walce z rebeliantami i demonami, połączona potęga wodzów Hordy zniszczyła Varimathrasa. Radość ze zwycięstwa żyła krótko, gdyż ludzki król Varian Wrynn, po zamordowaniu Putressa, usłyszał orcze okrzyki zwycięstwa. Przybył on, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Thrallem i oznajmić, że pokój nigdy nie zostanie utrzymany po tym, jak zobaczyli okropności, jakie Opuszczeni stworzyli w Podziemnym Mieście. Gdy rozpoczęła się bitwa między Przymierzem a Hordą, Jaina powstrzymała Variana i Thralla od zabicia siebie nawzajem i teleportowała króla, siebie i całą armię Przymierza z powrotem do Stormwind z nadzieją powstrzymania rozlewu krwi i chaosu. Gdy Thrall lamentował nad złamanym pokojem między Przymierzem a Hordą, Varok Saurfang przybył i przypomniał Thrallowi o jego obowiązkach jako przywódcy swoich ludzi. Tajemnice Ulduaru thumb|Thrall i Jaina w Fioletowej Cytadeli Gdy Brann Bronzebeard dowiedział się, że Yogg-Saron uciekł ze swego starożytnego więzienia w Ulduarze, Rhonin wezwał Thralla i Variana do Fioletowej Cytadeli. Poprosił ich o współpracę przeciwko zagrożeniu, jednak Thrallowi nie udało się poskromić zapędów Garrosha, który rzucił się do walki z Varianem. Osobowość Mimo otwartej akceptacji Thralla dla gości w społeczeństwie, orkom nie udało się do końca wyplenić uprzedzeń i dawnych nienawiści wobec innych ras. Mimo to zawsze uznają jego przywództwo i będą traktowali gości dobrze, chociaż trochę oschle. Thrall przyjmuje osobiście osoby z innymi poglądami i traktuje je z należytym poważaniem, dopóki ich czyny nie zasugerują, że muszą oni być poskromieni. Nawet gdy popełniane są zbrodnie, surowość kar Thralla kończy się na wygnaniu na niemal pozbawione życia pustkowia Sawanny, gdzie żywioły decydują o tym, kto żyje, a kto umiera. Jednak gdy ktoś z mu podległych wykaże się niehonorowym i niepotrzebnym rozlewem krwi, postępowanie Thralla jest jasne: śmierć od ciosu Młota Zagłady. Dla swych przyjaciół Thrall jest ciepły i dobroduszny, hojnie dzieląc się historiami i informacjami. Okazuje wszystkim wielką gościnność, lecz oczekuje, by przybysze zrobili coś dla Orgrimmaru. Odwiedzający miasto łowcy często przynoszą mięso i skóry w zamian za schronienie od żywiołów, a odwiedzający regularnie miasto kupcy z Theramore przywożą ze sobą beczułki słonego ale i ziarno. Podczas pobytu w Orgrimmarze wszyscy goście są pod ochroną Thralla i nie będzie on tolerował żadnej nieuprzejmości i agresji wobec nich. Walka Thrall jest urodzonym przywódcą. Rzadko rusza do walki samotnie, a podczas bitwy wiele czasu poświęca kierowaniem swoich oddziałów. W pojedynku jest bardzo subtelny, łącząc wielką płynność w walce wręcz z potężnymi czarami. Orcze imię Thralla "Go'el" było imieniem nadanym przez Durotana i Drakę ich jedynemu synowi, jednak nie mogli mu go ofiarować do czasu Dnia Nazwania kończącego cykl narodzin; gdy Durotan i Draka zginęli, jego imię pozostało nieznane do czasu spotkania ze swoją babką w Garadarze ponad 20 lat później. Imię Go'el można wyprowadzić od hebrajskiego gaal, co oznacza "zbawić". Relacje z Jainą Proudmoore Odkąd oddziały Thralla i Jainy były zmuszone współpracować po spotkaniu z Medivhem, tych dwoje przywódców bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniło. Thrall twierdzi, że Jaina bardzo mu przypomina Tarethę Foxton, podczas gdy Jaina nie potrafiła wskazać źródła swego zaufania wobec niego. Wciąż uważają siebie za sojuszników. Dziedzictwo Przyczółek Hordy na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia, Thrallmar został nazwany na cześć Wodza Wojennego. Jest to pierwszy przystanek Hordy do ponownej kolonizacji ich dawnej ojczyzny. Mimo że niewielu orków pamięta ich planetę przed wybuchem (na przykład Drek'Thar powiedział Rexxarowi, że walczył u boku innych Mok'Nathal w Draenorze), wszyscy orkowie będą wstrząśnięci widząc stan, w jakim pozostaje ona dziś. Zadania thumb|Model Thralla używany w animacjach Thrall zaangażowany jest w następujące zadania: * 12 Hidden Enemies * 12 Hidden Enemies * 12 Hidden Enemies (Loch) * 16 Hidden Enemies * 21 Allegiance to the Horde * 54 The Eastern Kingdoms * 60 What the Wind Carries * 60 The Champion of the Horde * 60 The Lord of Blackrock * 60 For All To See * 60 For the Horde! (Loch) * 60 The Royal Rescue (Loch) * 68 Hero of the Mag'har Na Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim rozpoczyna on zadanie 68 Escape from Durnholde (Loch). Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Orgrimmar NPC Kategoria:Orgrimmar Quest Giver Kategoria:Orc Kategoria:Historia